


Red string of fate (Fanart)

by Silabaria_Legi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: (I want it by the way XD), Fanart, Gen, Human Madara, M/M, Shounen-ai if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaria_Legi/pseuds/Silabaria_Legi
Summary: I just wanted to give Nyanko-sensei a human form :9 - Watercolor, black ink and pencil color





	Red string of fate (Fanart)




End file.
